Orgullo y Prejuicio Twilight
by BomberAkashi
Summary: TH- Bella tiene 100 razones para no casarse; pero esto cambia cuando un poderoso señor llega a instalarse en una mansion cercana a su casa. El Sr. Cullen.El cielo que parecia dar un buen partido, se vera divido entre el Orgullo y el Prejuicio.-Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

-**La verdad no sé si les guste. Dudaba mucho si subir el Fic, o no. No la verdad no lo hice. Se me ocurrió ahorita. Pues, la verdad espero reviiews. ;D! **

**-Ni la trama ni Los personajes me pertenecen. La trama es de Jane Austen, y los Personajes de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego un rato con ellos.**

**-Orgullo & Prejuicio-**

**(Twilight )**

-Las cinco hermanas Swan, han sido educadas por su irrespetuosa madre con un único propósito en la vida: el de conseguir esposo.

Sin embargo, Bella, puede pensar en 100 razones para no casarse. Cuando la Sra. Swan escucha la inquietante noticia de que un soltero adinerado pasaran el verano en una cercana mansión, las Swan tienen la esperanza de que haya suficientes pretendientes potenciales para ellas.

Complacientemente el recién llegado Sr. Emmet Mcartey es llevado con la hermana mayor, Rosalie.

Sin embargo cuando Isabella se encuentra con el engreído y apuesto señor Edward Cullen, lo que parecía un buen partido en el cielo rápidamente se ve dividido entre Orgullo y Prejuicio. Podrán superar esto y encontrar Bella una razón para casarse.

::.*

Las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Lo había juzgado injustamente, deje que mi orgullo y mis prejuicios fueran los suficientemente grandes que se ocultara al amor que sentía por él.

Amaba al señor Cullen, lo amaba.

Y lo había perdido.

Después de todo yo fui una injusta. Una ciega por creer en la mentira del Sr. Black, y nuevamente ciega, por no haberme dado cuenta de los errores sociales que mi familia cometía.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido al señor Cullen; él había declarado sus sentimientos hacia mí. Y yo le negué los míos.

La verdad, es que lo amo.

**Fue solo un "Prologo".**

**Espero ver si les gusta. Solo si recibo Reviews aprobatorios lo continuare.**

**Quiero recordar que la introducción del principio no la escribí yo. **

**Solo la adpte a los personajes. Y el apellido de Emmet, no lo recuerdo con exactitud y mis libros de Twilight están prestados a mis primas. Si alguien pudiera corregir mi error y desirme como se escribe bien.**

**Gracias.**

**Salee psss sigo con mucha tarea.**

**X cierto Mi fic de Influenza decidi dejarlo; **

**El de BELLA ENCANTA lo actualizare mas tarde o tal vez mañana. **

**Mean Girls, no se cuando pero quiero actualizarla.**

**:D!**

**Nos vemoos**

**Byeee**

**PUSHALE AL CUADRO VERDEE3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los reviews. **

**Como prometì aquí esta el capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado; soy nueva en esto y pidò paciencia.**

**::.***

**-Orgullo y Prejuicio-**

**I**sabella Swan, la segunda de 5 hijas del matrimonio Swan. Su madre Reene Swan, una mujer que "sufre de los nervios", y de la cual su irresponsabilidad como madre y ama de casa es notable, nunca educò a sus hijas de la manera correcta, nunca les explico el como comparterse correctamente ante la sociedad, nunca les inculco el hambito de la lectura, mucho menos el gusto por la escritura, la pintura, la musica o los lenguajes modernos. Su casa siempre estaba desordenada, los listones tirados por cualquier lugar, los perros andaban por la casa, las gallinas en las entradas,todo siempre estaba desordenado. Si alguna vez la morada de los Swan tuvò un explandor lo perdiò.

Su padre el Sr. Swan "Charlie Swan", era el que mantenia la casa de pie. Proporcionaba el dinero necesario para la vida de sus cinco hijas y su amada esposa. Se encerraba en su estudio, y tenia muy poco contacto con su familia. Nunca le puso un alto a las actividades casamenteras de su esposa. El tenia un gusto por la buena lectura impecable, cosa que heredo a su amada hija Isabella.

La primera hija de los señores Swan, Rosalie Swan. Ella es hermosa por naturaleza, y muy noble, nunca podria pensar mal de nadie. Rubia de pelo sedoso que cae como cascadas hasta su cintura, ojos azules oscuros y en los que te puedes undir y un cuerpo digno de una diosa.

Luego sigue Isabella. Ella es muy bella. Su propio sobrenombre la describe por completo Bella. Tiene pelo quebrado y castaño claro, con ojos café chocolate tan expresivos y hermosos, que cualquiera pude ver lo que Isabella trata de ocultar. Es una amante de la lectura, una agil bailarina, de alma contenta que siempre contagia su alegrìa. Ella es la exepciòn del compartanmiento de sus hermanas y de su madre. Ella no se casaria ni aun que le ofrecieran todo el oro del unico que le haria cambiar de opiniòn hacerca del matrimonio seria encontrar a su verdadero amor. Cosa que ella cree imposible en la injusta sociedad en la que vive.

Por ultimo estan su tres hermanas menores. Reneesme "Nessie", Jessica y Angela. Reneesme a la que todos llaman Nessie, es talvez la niña mas hermosa del mundo. Sus rasgos tan finos e infantiles logran sacar mas de un suspiro, su cabello es ondulado y largo de un hermoso color castaño-rojizo, y sus ojos son casi iguales a los de Bella, cafes pero no tan expresivos, son mucho mas reservados. Pero su poca educasiòn y sus horribles modelas, la llegan a hacer insignificante a los ojos de cualquier noble respetable. Jessica es mucho menos agraciada de sus tres hermanas pasadas, tiene rasgos muy comunes, con ojos cafes totalmente cerrados al mirar de la gente, su pelo es castaño oscuro y corto, un poco mas bajos de la altura de sus hombros, y su cuerpo algo rellenito. Ella siempre sigue a su hermana Reneesme, si ella hace algo sea bueno o malo, ella tambien lo ara. Por lo tanto, es igual de irrespetuosa. Angela por ultima, es muy delgada y alta, como un palillo, tiene rasgos nada bonitos ni especiales, piel muy blanca, cabello negro siempre agarrado y ojos oscuros. Aunque su falta de respeto no se centra en ser una de las coquetas mas tontas de la historia, es su apasionado intento de llamar la atenciòn en las reuniones, cantanto o tocando el piano de una manera que se le pudiera llamar ofensiva, para cualquier amante de la buena musica.

La familia Swan es todo un circo.

::.

Era el amanecer; Isabella se encontraba a las afueras de su casa muy concentrada en su lectura, era costumbre suya el levantarse antes que el sol, y con los primeros rayos de luz empezar con su cautivante lectura. De esa manera podrìa leer camino a su casa.

Cuando llegaba era los mismo, su madre sentada sin hacer nada sus hermanas Reneesme y Jessica peliando entre ellas, Angela tocando el piano y Rose tratando de separar a las dos primeras. Pero esa mañana fue diferente.

Por una ventana se alcanza a ver a su madre y a su padre en el saloncito de ellas, discutian. Bueno su madre hablaba, su padre escuchaba. No sabia que pudiera hacer que su madre se levantara tan temprano para hablar sobre sus pobres nervios o algo por el estilo. Debia ser alguna noticia nueva y muy buena.

Al entrar casì es atropellada por Nessie y por Jessica que corrian como alma que lleva el diablo y se ponian detrás de la puerta a tratar de escuchar la razon de la felicidad y el optimismo tan repentino de su madre.

-Nessie, Jess tengan mas cuidado casì me matan.

-¡Shh! Guarda silencio Bella, un tal señor vino de Londres y de seguro es muy rico.

-Jajaja, ¡Perfecto!- Notese el sarcasmo en las palabras de Isabella Swan. Levandola a ponerse junto a sus hermanas detrás de la puerta. –¡Shh! Angie para no escucho nada.- asi se dispuso a escuchar la platica tan menuda de sus padres.

-Señor Swan, usted sabe que el Señor Mccathy y sus amigos planean quedarse el verano en este humilde pueblo.

-Lose cariño, pero no se por que le das tanta importancia.

-¡OHH SEÑOR SWAN! Como puede ser tan ignorante. ¡Debe casarse con una de las niñas!

-Por dios Mujer, has empezado de nuevo con tus actividades de casamentera.

-Señor Swan por dios. ¡El hombre recibe 100 mil libras!

Dicha informaciòn sobre salto a las hermanas Swan. Y es que un hombre con esa cantidad de dinero era un buen partido para cualquiera.

-ES MUY RICO

-¿Quién es muy rico?- Se les unio sus hermanas que faltaban, Rose con un entusiasmo en su cara. Y angie como siempre con su cara de pocos amigos.

-Un tal Señor Mccarthy.- El entusiasmo de Isabella, no era el pensar que ella se podrìa casar con el. Sino porque algo en su corazòn le desia que ese hombre cambiarìa la vida de ella y su familia.

Su padre no dijo nada mas y al abrir la puerta y ver a sus 5 hijas ahì pegadas, no pudo evitar su fastido.

-Ohh Niñas…

-¡SEÑOR SWAN,SEÑOR SWAN!

-Cariño no se que quieras que haga yo.- Dijo el señor Swan, un poco mas tranquilo, sentado en su escritorio. Su esposa seguia gritando su nombre como si el pobre hombre se encontrara en Londres en vez del metro que tenian de distancia.

-¡Pues que valla a hablar con el Sr. Swan! ¡ Usted bien sabe que no podremos ir a hablar nosotros con el, si no lo hace usted primero!

-Lo se cariño, y ya he hablado con el.

-¿Es agradable papà?- Preguntò Rose claramente interesada.

-A si es. Y felismente dare mi concentimiento para casarse con cualquiera de ustedes.

-¡¡AHHH!!-

-De seguro es muy guapo- dijò Jessica.

-Con tanto dinero que importa que sea horrible.- Dijo Bella divertida ante la situaciòn.

Ese tal Emmet Mccarthy seria una revolucion en su familia. ¿Pero que hay sobre sus amigos, con los que pasara el verano? ¿Seran ellos igual de interesantes como lo que el señor Mccarthy parecia ser? Eran las preguntas que invadian la cabeza de Isabella. Quien estaba mucho mas entusiasmada sobre conocer a los misteriosos amigos del Sr. Mccarthy que al mismo Sr.

::.*

**Bueno como ya se habran dado cuenta, Es la misma historia, pero no esta igual narrada que en el libro de Jane Austen, aunque si tendra Varios Spoilers de la novela original y de Twilight. **

**Perdonenme por las faltas de ortografia anda con muchisima prisa.**

**Sobre mis otros fics:**

**Influenza,siguo teniendo la inspiraciòn. Pero esa enfermedad me trae recuerdos muy trsites y personales que trato de evitar. Aparte estoy leyendo un Fic, muy interesante tambien habla de eso, pero mas centrado en los personajes de Twilight que en la enfermedad, por eso me gusta leerla.**

**BELLA ENCANTADA. Este si lo pienso seguir, de hecho estaba en la mitad del siguiente capitulo " EDWARD CULLEN" pero me surgio un error en la maquina y la tuve que apagar, esta en la otra computadora, por eso mismo no lo he actualizado. Pero lo are.**

**MEAN GIRLS. Les juro que mañana lo actualizo. En este mismo momento me pondre a escribir el siguiente cap.**

**Bueno, ya es todo.**

**Espero sus Reviews para saber que les parecio la historia. Que les gustaria que le pusiera le cambiara. Etc.**

**Se aceptan Jitomatasos, fresasos XD Etc.**

**PUSHENLE AL CUADRO VERDE.**

**Yessica'Altamirano**


End file.
